Hygiene/Gallery
File:HygieneGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony combing his hair File:AnthonyinHygiene2.jpg|''"Hmm. Teeth need brushing."'' File:AnthonyinHygiene3.jpg|''"Nah! I don't have time to brush my teeth."'' File:PuppetAnthonyArriving.jpg|Then Anthony's puppet reflection arrives File:AnthonyinHygine4.jpg|Anthony rubbing his eyes File:AnthonyandPuppetAnthony2.jpg|''"You're supposed to brush your teeth at least twice a day, so brush your teeth!"'' File:AnthonyBrushinghisTeeth.png|Anthony brushing his teeth File:AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony brushing his teeth while his puppet reflection watches File:HygieneClockTransition.png|Clock transition File:YummyYummy(1998)14.jpg HotPotatoHygienetitlecard.png|Hot Potato File:HygieneBoneTransition1.png File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Wags and Captain playing ball File:Hygiene4.jpg File:WagsinHygiene.jpg|Wags File:Hygiene6.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Hygiene9.jpg File:Hygiene10.jpg File:Hygiene11.jpg File:Hygiene12.jpg File:Hygiene4.jpg File:Hygiene13.jpg File:Hygiene14.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:Hygiene15.jpg File:Hygiene16.jpg File:Hygiene17.jpg File:Hygiene4.jpg File:Hygiene13.jpg File:Hygiene18.jpg File:Hygiene19.jpg File:Hygiene20.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:Hygiene21.jpg File:Hygiene22.jpg File:MurrayEatingApple.jpg|Murray eating an apple File:Hygiene24.jpg File:Hygiene25.jpg File:Hygiene26.jpg File:Hygiene27.jpg File:Hygiene28.jpg File:Hygiene29.jpg File:Hygiene30.jpg File:Hygiene31.jpg File:Hygiene32.jpg File:Hygiene33.jpg File:WagsandMurrayinHygiene.jpg|Wags and Murray File:HygieneBeeTransition.png|Bee transition File:TheWigglesinFood2.png|The Wiggles File:GregholdingCarrot.jpg|Greg holding a carrot File:MurrayholdingBanana.jpg|Murray holding a banana File:JeffholdingBroccoli.jpg|Jeff holding broccoli File:Food29.jpg|Anthony holding different foods File:HygieneBigRedCarTransition.png|Big Red Car transition File:BigRedCarHygienetitlecard1.png File:BigRedCarHygienetitlecard.png|Big Red Car File:Sandwich.jpg|Sandwich File:TheWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles File:GregandJeffinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:Hygiene36.jpg File:Hygiene37.jpg|Jeff about to eat the sandwich File:Hygiene38.jpg|Jeff puts the sandwich back File:Hygiene39.jpg|''"Jeff, stop doing that!"'' File:Hygiene40.jpg|''"What's wrong with this sandwich you just touched?"'' File:Hygiene41.jpg|''"That's too little."'' File:Hygiene42.jpg|''"I know but you already touched it so you should probably eat it."'' File:Hygiene43.jpg|''"But I want to eat that one. It's bigger."'' File:Hygiene44.jpg|''"I'm sorry Jeff, but you already touched the sandwich on top and so you should eat it."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|''"But, I've washed my hands."'' File:MurrayandJeffinHygiene.jpg|''"It doesn't matter. It's bad manners to touch food, and then not eat it."'' File:Hygiene47.jpg|''"Hey! That is a big sandwich!"'' File:Hygiene48.jpg|''"Anthony, don't touch the other sandwiches."'' File:Hygiene49.jpg|''"There's only one way to get to the sandwich that's on the bottom!"'' File:Hygiene50.jpg|Greg picking up Sandwich File:Hygiene51.jpg File:AnthonyEatingSandwich.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich File:GregEatingSandwich.jpg|Greg eating sandwich File:MurrayEatingSandwich.jpg|Murray eating sandwich File:JeffEatingSandwich.jpg|Jeff eating sandwich File:TheWigglesEatingSandwiches.jpg|The Wiggles eating sandwiches File:Hygiene56.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Hygiene58.jpg|''"Well, shiver me timbers! For me?"'' File:Hygiene59.jpg File:Hygiene60.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating the last sandwich File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!Hygienetitlecard.png|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:HygieneCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Dorothy and a CGI Dorothy transition File:DorothyinHygiene.jpg|Dorothy File:Hygiene62.jpg|Dorothy Blowing Her Nose File:Hygiene63.jpg File:Hygiene64.jpg File:Hygiene65.jpg File:Hygiene66.jpg File:Hygiene67.jpg File:Hygiene68.jpg File:Hygiene69.jpg File:Hygiene70.jpg File:Hygiene71.jpg File:TheOtherWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Hygiene72.jpg|''"Look! There it goes!"'' File:Hygiene73.jpg|''"Ooh, I'll get it."'' File:Hygiene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles explain to Dorothy about hygiene File:Hygiene74.jpg|The Wiggle Doctors File:HygieneTransition1.png File:FruitSaladHygienetitlecard.png|Fruit Salad File:HygieneCameraTransition1.png|Camera transition File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain File:HowToFetch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch File:HowToFetch2.jpg|''"Fetch!"'' File:HygieneBoneTransition2.png|Bone transition File:Hygiene2.jpg|The Wiggles dusting off their instruments File:Hygiene75.jpg|''"How Dirty is dirt?"'' File:Hygiene76.jpg|''"Not all dirt Is dirty."'' File:Hygiene77.jpg|''"Only the dirt that is full of germs."'' File:GregandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Hygiene79.jpg|''"You should never eat off the floor because floor dirt is germy dirt."'' File:Hygiene80.jpg|''"And germy dirt can make you sick."'' File:MurrayinHygiene.jpg|Murray File:JeffinHygiene.jpg|Jeff File:Hygiene83.jpg|''"The best thing to do is make sure your hands are always clean."'' File:Hygiene84.jpg|''"And make sure the things that you eat off and the things that you eat with are clean too."'' File:Hygiene85.jpg|''"That's all we have to do."'' File:Hygiene86.jpg|''"If we can't see germs, I wonder how small they really are?"'' File:Hygiene87.jpg File:Hygiene88.jpg|Wiggly Living Room File:Hygiene89.jpg|''"Hello! Is anybody there?"'' File:Hygiene90.jpg|''"We're over here, Jeff."'' File:Hygiene91.jpg|The Wiggles being germ-sized File:Hygiene92.jpg|''"If we're this small, I won't be able to open the fridge door."'' File:Hygiene93.jpg File:Hygiene94.jpg|The Wiggles back to their normal height File:Hygiene95.jpg|''"Now I can open the fridge!"'' File:HygineCameraTransition2.png|Camera transition File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearHygienetitlecard.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:HygieneTransition2.png File:WigglehouseBathroom.jpg|Wigglehouse bathroom File:Hygiene101.png|Jeff and his puppet mirror reflection File:Hygiene102.png|''"Don't touch that hair."'' File:Hygiene103.png|''"Wash your hands first."'' File:JeffandPuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff washes his hands while his puppet reflection watches File:HygieneMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic and hat wand transition File:Hygiene96.jpg|Greg and his empty magic hat File:GregPerforminghisMagicinHygiene.jpg|Greg performing his magic File:TheLandWigglyGroupinHygiene.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:HygieneTVTransition.png File:Walk-1998(Titleless).png File:WalkTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Walk File:HygieneWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition File:GreginHygiene.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesinHygieneEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles giving hygiene tips File:Hygiene100.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling File:HygieneFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries